(Short Story) It Was All Fate
by Core Four
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Humphrey before he joined the Western Pack? Well, this explains his early life as a pup. Including how he met Kate! It's a good story, I promise. I do not own any of these characters. This is a Short Story that also includes a little Romance! Enjoy!


Humphrey's POV-

It was an early Sunday morning, birds were chirping, wolves were laughing, and the sky was pretty, so it seemed like it would be another day. I was all too wrong about that,

I had just woke up and I guess my Dad had saw me,

"How's my rockstar doing today?" He asked me,

My Dad, like his wife and kid, was an Omega. Pretty normal, right? Well, for the most part he was normal, but he had a power. He was able to make every laugh with his jokes, and have everybody believe him with the tone of his voice. As a kid, he was my role model. That would soon change though,

"Okay I guess, I just had a nightmare," I said, thinking back to it,

What it was, I could not remember. In a way, I was happy I forgot, but I was also freaked out. I could not take my mind off of what it may have been. It may not have been a nightmare, but all I remembered was waking up in a pool of sweat,

"Oh, nightmares are never fun," He said to me in his fatherly voice,

I expected that he would ask me what it was about, but I guess he saw the expression on my face that read, 'I don't wanna talk about it'. That was another reason I liked him, he cared about others feelings, or so I thought.

"Where's Mom?" I asked, noticing that she wasn't around us,

"I believe Rose said she went to the feeding grounds to get us breakfast," My Dad said,

It was truly fascinating how they got married. You see, my Dad was in the army for his orginal pack, The Southern Pack. My Mom was a healer in her pack, The Northern Pack. One way or another, they fell in love during the war. Now, of course, neither packs would let one of their members get married to the enemy, so they left their respective packs, and found this pack, The Montana Pack. My father said it was between this pack and the Western Pack. We were orginally planned to go to the Western Pack because that's were my Uncle lived, but he must've died before we came there because my father decided to go to the Pack his parents were raised in, my current pack. They would say 'I love you' all the time. My Mom loved him. My Dad loved her, or so I thought.

"I thought I said I wanted to go to the feeding grounds," I winned to my Dad,

When I was a kid, I always wanted to be an Alpha. They just seemed so cool and tough,

"Honey, we've been over this before, no going to the feeding grounds until your old enough," He had said to me,

I never understood that rule as a kid, but now, as a parent, it makes lots of sense,

"Fine," I said to him, a bit mad at having that rule,

"Where is my favorite person in the whole wide world?" A wolf said. It was my Mom,

"Mom!" I said as I ran up to her and hugged her,

At the time, my Mom seemed so similar to my Dad, I now know otherwise,

"Good morning, did you miss me?" She asked me,

Also, at the time, I did kinda love my Dad more than my Mom. Now, I choose otherwise,

"I missed you too much," I replied back to her, giving her a kiss in the process,

"Rose, I have to tell you something," My Dad said, losing all emotion from his face,

I noticed it, but didn't take anything from it. That is now one of my biggest regrets,

"Sure Caden, what is it?" My Mom asked her love,

"Outside," Was all that he said,

I should've realized what was going on,

My Mom, a bit confused, got up and walked outside, obviously nervous at what her husband might say. She shouldn't have been nervous at what he might say, but what me may do,

"Stay in here, okay?" My Mom said, making sure that I wouldn't leave,

"Okay, I promise I won't leave," I said to her to make her feel better,

It was a promise I would soon have to break though,

I just sat in that den, alone,

I was thinking about how I should pass time. I chose to start chasing my tail,

I should've went outside,

Then, I heard a heartbreaking scream. It was my Mom,

I ran outside and saw my Mom, being beating by her husband,

"MOM!" I screamed,

"Stop this now Dad!" I screamed at him, prepared to rush foward,

My Mom must've known what was going on,

"Humphrey! Don't come any closer! Run away, now!" She yelled at me in between kicks,

"But where should I go?" I asked, my heartbeating, adrenaline pumping, and fear getting in my soul,

"Go to..." Was all that she could say because she had took her last breath,

My Dad turned around and looked at me. He no longer had that same fatherly or kind look he had just earlier today. He had a look, a look to kill all, including me,

I wasted no time running out of there, into the forest,

It was something I still regret,

Once I got into the forest, I had no clue where I was, I was only a pup. I did know, however, that I had to get away from that guy, ASAP. I no longer considered him my father after that point. A real father would never try to harm his family,

I was nervous, where would I go? I knew no other place except home. Then, I remember my Mom telling me about this one place called the Western Pack. I decided I had to go there, no matter what. From that day on, I became an Adult, not a Pup,

It was hard, I had to stop at some nearby packs and ask how to get there,

Some just told me, some helped me by giving me food, some tried to bring me into their pack, and some tried to hurt me,

Nothing they said to convince me to stay would change my mind,

I WAS GOING TO THE WESTERN PACK!

Finally, after about two weeks of traveling,

I was supposefully there,

A pack called The Eastern Pack said that this should be it,

It was an open field, I thought I had been tricked,

Then, I saw a pup, about my age, running through the hill,

I got nervous and ran behind the nearest tree I found,

Unfortunately, the first tree was far away, and I guess the pup saw me because he or she came running towards me,

At the time, I was super shy,

It was a trait that I would thankfully soon drop,

"Hello," The Pup said,

By the voice, I could tell it was a girl,

It was hard enough for me to talk to someone new, let alone a girl,

I never had a good history with girls. They all rejected me or broke up with me after 5 hours,

"Hello," I said in a very shaky voice,

She just giggle at my shyness,

I turned around to look at her,

She was drop-dead gorgeous,

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever met, and that still stands to this day,

"What's your name?" She asked me,

"Humphrey. What's yours?" I asked her, still shaking,

"Kate, I am the daughter of the leaders of the Western Pack!" She said confidently,

"Perfect! I was wondering if I could join your pack?" I asked Kate, losing some of my nervousness,

"Umm...you would have to talk with my Dad about that. I could bring you to him," She offered,

"Please, that would be great!" I said to her,

"Okay, follow me. Oh, and when we get there, I want you to meet my sister," She said to me,

On our walk there we had explain to each other about our past,

I left out the part about my Dad, I just said that my whole family died,

She told me about her past, but I wasn't paying attention, I was looking at her beauty,

"What are you looking at?" She asked,

"Just your beauty," I said,

The words slipped out before I could process them,

We both turned our faces away and blushed,

Then, we turned to look at each other again, but at the same time, so our muzzles met and touched,

We both blushed even harder,

From that moment on, this girl was my crush, and I would later hear that I was her crush,

Thankfully, we finally arrived at her Dad's den. It helped stop the embarrassment,

Kate told me she would walk in first and explain everything to her Dad,

I agreed and just decided to wait outside,

"Okay, come in Humphrey," I heard Kate say from inside the den after about 5 minutes of waiting,

I walked in to find Kate, to the left of her a man, presumably her Dad, and next to him, a little girl with white fur, presumably her sister,

"So, Humphrey, I hear you want to join our pack?" Her Dad said,

"Yer sir," I said politely,

"Please, call me Winston," Winston said,

"Okay, Winston," I said back,

"Well, you're in our pack now," He said to me,

I could see Kate, see seemed super excited,

"That's it? I don't have to do anything?" I asked him,

"Kate already sorted it out," Winston said,

"Thanks Kate," I said to my secret crush,

"Your welcome," She said back to her secret crush with a smile,

"Anyway, my wife is sadly out of town, but I want you to meet her when she comes back in," Winston said disapointedly,

"Okay," I said,

"But next to me is my other daughter, Lilly," He said to me,

"She can be shy," He also whispered to me,

"Hi Lilly," I said to her, not nervous this time,

"Hi Humphrey," She said back to me nervously,

"Why don't you three go outside and play?" Winston suggested,

"Okay," We all said as we began to run out,

I didn't notice this at first, but the chances of me running into my future pack, future wife, future father-in-law, and future best friend under those circumstances on that day were very slim. Slimmer than the eye can see. But, what can I say, I guess it was all fate.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my first short story! If you liked it, be sure to tell me because I might make another one! Make sure to comment and favorite! Enjoy! Also, if wanted, I can make a sequel to this about Humphrey's life from joining the Western Pack to Kate coming back from Alpha School!**


End file.
